Los uniformes y los peligros de internet
by Ricc-chan
Summary: (Versión sin betear) Shindou está de vacaciones de verano, en Europa, y comienza a descubrir sus gustos y a desarrollarlos demasiado pronto, las sorpresas entonces ya no son tan sorprendentes


**El joven Shindou Takuto se encontraba en su casa de verano, en un país de Europa, mirando a la ventana… solo llevaba allí cinco días de verano, y ya echaba de menos su vida diaria, no es que echara de menos en ese momento el estar allí en Japón, sino que echaba de menos a cierta gente**

-Hfff… tendría que salir a dar una vuelta, me duele la cabeza

**Shindou abrió la puerta de su habitación, que tenía echado el pestillo, y salió; la casa estaba bastante vacía, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los mayordomos y las sirvientas de la casa no estaban por ser día festivo, y sus padres aprovecharon para salir a ver un concierto de música clásica y la subsiguiente cena de gala, e imaginaba que volverían tarde; por lo tanto, el chaval tenía la casa para él solo. Pero ser rico no le quitaba del aburrimiento, él disfrutaba con el fútbol, el día era luminoso y seguramente si iba a ver al equipo de fútbol de la zona, le dejarían entrar por ser quién era.**

**Pero no, no tenía siquiera ganas en ese momento de jugar al fútbol con desconocidos; ¿de jugar con sus amigos?, tal vez… pero no estaba allí nadie. Al menos le hubiera gustado invitar a Kirino Ranmaru, pero él ya estaba con otro viaje en curso, uno a Hokkaido, idea de su familia. Shindou se imaginaba a Kirino mascullando acerca de la temperatura de la zona, impropia para un verano convencional**

**Tras dar un rodeo por la casa, volvió hacia su habitación, deteniéndose ante un reloj, para mirar la hora: eran las 5 de la tarde, ya medianoche allí en Japón; seguramente tarde para contactar con él**

**Iba a continuar andando cuando encontró una puerta entreabierta. Su curiosidad le pudo, y terminó de abrirla: era el cuarto donde las sirvientas se vestían; evidentemente, estaba vacío, y algo le impulsó a entrar a ese sitio al que nunca había podido entrar, ya fuera por pudor para las chicas o por pura vergüenza**

**La habitación era bastante simple, llena de probadores individuales, y de un armario que se había quedado abierto; en él había una gran cantidad de trajes de sirvienta, ordenados de talla menor a talla mayor, y en un cajón intermedio bastante largo, había ropa interior blanca empaquetada, nueva, por lo visto de uso exclusivo para emergencias; en el cajón inferior se encontraban las medias, de tono negro, al igual que la ropa. En otro armario había varios zapatos, igualmente ordenados según la talla. La ropa estaba completamente nueva, ya que solo se usaba cuando la familia se iba de vacaciones, y se cambiaba cada año, debido a que preferían contratar a las sirvientas en la propia ciudad cada verano; por ese momento, no había ninguna criada contratada, se suponía que estarían todas para la semana siguiente**

**Shindou no era una persona que le acomodara tener tantas doncellas alrededor, más aun con un chico en una edad difícil, esa ropa le parecía demasiado corta, y en un principio, creyó que era simplemente que le resultaba bastante atrayente ver a las chicas en traje de doncella, hasta ese momento**

-E… esas ropas…-**, tragó saliva para intentar contenerse, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba de rodillas, y había cogido una de esas prendas para olerla, **-Uh… es muy… bonita. Me gusta…-**, tras dejarla de oler; actitud extraña, porque al ser nueva, no olía a nada; la comenzó a mirar, de arriba abajo, luego miró los otros armarios, con su cerebro enfrascado en un dilema: **-¿Estaría bien… que lo hiciera? No hay nadie en casa… y no volverán hasta bastante tarde… pero ¿y si lo descubren? Sería una vergüenza… para mí y para mi familia…

**Shindou abrió el cajón para investigar la ropa interior; solo con tocar el plástico que recubría la fina ropa interior blanca, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de la mano a la espalda, y de la espalda hacia su entrepierna, **-Gh… Cuanto más tarde… más fácilmente me pillarían

**Shindou, aun de rodillas, se desabrochó su camisa blanquecina con lentitud debido al temblequeo de sus manos; se detuvo un momento cuando la parte frontal de su torso estaba al descubierto, pero decidió seguir, y dejar a un lado, doblada torpemente, su camisa, para luego comenzar a desabrocharse sus pantalones oscuros**

**Tras unos pocos minutos, se encontraba totalmente desnudo, y sujetando la prenda interior, aun recubierta por el plástico. Shindou respiró hondo y desgarró la bolsa, desplegando la prenda, blanca y de satén, muy suave, que se sentía muy bien al tacto. Se alejó del espejo para no verse semidesnudo y se la colocó; su excitación hacía que no lograra tapar toda la zona sensible que debería**

**Volvió a situarse de rodillas para tomar las medias negras; lisas y no muy opacas, coronadas en la parte alta por un encaje de color blanco con lazos, los cuales se colocó cambiándose de posición y quedando sentado, con las piernas extendidas. Tuvo que tragar saliva al ver sus piernas recubiertas, y, sintiendo leves escalofríos, se levantó en dirección al traje, que estaba sobre una mesa. Se colocó el traje con facilidad y entonces fue cuando se miró al espejo, sintiendo un tremendo sonrojo, aun así no pudo evitar soltar una risilla tonta, **-Pues… heh… me queda bien-**, giró enteramente sobre sí mismo, para verse enteramente**

**Antes de salir del vestidor, se puso los zapatos que suelen llevar las trabajadoras de la casa, y se puso a dar una vuelta por el área, con cuidado también para que nadie le viera por las ventanas, y paseando, llegó a la cocina, donde, con tranquilidad, se preparó un té, mientras decía frases al aire, sintiéndose enteramente como una sirvienta, **-Señor, le noto cansado, ¿quiere una taza de té?...-**, acto seguido volvió a reírse, en una mezcla de incomodidad y un extraño relax**

**Con el té preparado, volvió al piso superior, donde estaban las habitaciones, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa de nuevo y beber la infusión, pero tras pasar por la puerta de su habitación, vio su ordenador portátil, cerrado, pero no apagado, **-Vaya… no tengo cámara de fotos… debería hacerme una foto, porque me veo bastante gracioso…

**Dejó el té en el escritorio, abrió el ordenador, dispuesto a activar la webcam, cuando miró la ventana que tenía abierta, era una web de chat anónimo, que iba por tags, **-Cierto… estaba esperando a Kirino… pero no está conectado-**, tenía un tag específico para hablar con él. Él prefería usar una mensajería por web, ya que la velocidad de internet móvil en Europa era muy lenta respecto de la japonesa, además de que si tuviera que usar el móvil, los costes de roaming le resultarían excesivos incluso para él**

**Shindou se sentó un momento, con el objetivo de cerrar la ventana, pero al sentarse, sintió que la incomodidad que tenía en su zona sensible no se pasaba ni siquiera con un té relajante**

-Ugh… ¿qué demonios?-**, se meneó un poco para intentar acomodarse, pero no lo logró, es más, lo que hizo fue dar un gemido, que no lograba silenciar a medida que se meneaba más. Al final se tuvo que detener, y volvió a mirar a la pantalla del ordenador, aun con la ventana del chat y la lista de tags; en ella añadió unos tags más maduros, como "crossdressing" y una o dos variantes de la palabra que Kirino le enseñó la primera vez que hablaron sobre el aspecto afeminado de su compañero, además de uno para destacar que solo quería que fuera gente de Japón; Shindou no se sentía seguro de hacer eso, pero si ya había hecho algo como pasearse por la casa de verano de la familia vestido de criada, no creía que eso le reportara un problema mayor, al fin y al cabo, su ordenador tenía antivirus y varias maneras de protección para evitar ese "temido virus que te activa la webcam sin que te des cuenta"**

-En fin… esto es la adolescencia…-**, tuvo que decir Shindou con resignación, mientras movía el ratón al botón de "Chat de texto"**

**Se abrió una ventana de conversación, sorprendentemente aparecía que tenían casi todos sus tags en común, por lo visto, la persona quería hablar de crossdress, y era de Japón**

-¿Hay alguien levantado a esas horas?-**, Shindou miraba que alguien le estaba escribiendo, y trataba de no moverse para evitar más gemidos desaprovechados**

"Hola"**, el anónimo no trabajó mucho su mensaje**

**Shindou respondió de igual manera, **"Hola"

**El anónimo no tardó mucho en responder, como si hubiera querido escribirlo todo de seguido**

"Adolescente, CD, ¿y tú?"**, el anónimo no concretó su edad, esperaba que fuera sincero**

**¿CD?, según lo que le explicó Kirino, esa era una reducción del término "crossdress", **"Yo también"**, la conversación se tornaba a ser una sucesión de textos cortos de pregunta, o al menos ese era el pensamiento de Shindou**

"¿En serio? ¡Bien!"**, el desconocido se animó, por lo visto, **"¿Qué llevas puesto?"

**Shindou suspiró a medida que comenzó a teclear, **"Voy vestido de maid, ¿y tú?"

**El anónimo se quedó callado durante un rato, y empezó a enumerar en cortos mensajes, **"Llevo uniforme de marinera-, -Falda blanca…-, -una camisa azul…-, -calcetines blancos…-, -mi ropa interior es blanca…"

**Shindou tragó saliva al imaginar a un chaval de su edad vistiendo algo así, **-Los jóvenes de ahora estamos… demasiado… tsk…-**, su pulso volvió a ser tembloroso, y notaba que cada vez su parte baja lo estaba pasando peor, **"¿Y crees que te sienta bien?"**, trataba de asegurarse, de formas poco prácticas, que el desconocido no mentía**

"Pues mis compañeros dicen que puedo hacerme pasar fácilmente por una chica, asi que creo que sí. ¿Y a ti te sienta bien?"

"No sabría decirte, cuando me miro en el espejo me rio un poco, no sé por qué"

"Eso es que te debes ver bastante bien, tanto que te da una risa tonta"

**Shindou se sonrojó mucho, aunque fuera un comentario de alguien anónimo, **"Gracias"**, lo completó con un emoticono de sonrojo**

"Hey, ¿quieres jugar?, llevo un buen rato esperando a mi amigo, pero no viene"

**Lo entendió claramente, quería un chat muy subido de tono, al fin y al cabo, ¿no era por lo que Shindou había entrado?, **"Está bien… empieza tú, ¿vale?"

"Está bien… me estoy levantando la camiseta, y acariciando mi torso, ¿y tú?"

**Se miró el traje, que solo daba la opción de jugar con lo que hubiera bajo la cintura, **"Yo me estoy quitando los zapatos"

"Mh… ¿y cómo son?"

"Son negros, con tacón"

"Hah, me gustaría poder ver tus pies desnudos"

-¿Por qué un desconocido querría ver algo así?-**, al ver ese último mensaje, se desconcertó, pero sus hormonas le jugaban malas pasadas, como si fuera un parásito que se movía a sus manos, **"Un poco más tarde puedo encender la cámara, si quieres"

"Perfecto… ¿la encenderemos cuando queramos darnos placer?"

**Shindou no era tonto, como cualquier adolescente, era evidente que no era la primera vez que se daba placer a sí mismo, pero ante una cámara… debería colocarse algo que haga que no sea reconocible para una persona aleatoria; se colocó una diadema que cogió rápidamente del vestidor de las trabajadoras y se repeinó el pelo, dejándolo más suelto, ya que su cabello era un poco enmarañado y muy apegado a su cabeza, **"Vale"**, no dijo nada más, su vergüenza alcanzaba límites elevados, pero no quería parar, le estaba resultando algo hasta divertido**

"Me acabo de quitar la ropa interior"

**Shindou aceleró su respiración al leer eso, y miró bajo su traje, ahí estaba, su ropa interior, sin cubrir lo que debiera; pensó en que el desconocido ya no querría más juegos eróticos, sino pasar directamente a la acción, **"¿quieres que me la quite la mía también?"

"Evidentemente, yo no podía aguantar más. Tú debes sentirte igual"**, el anónimo había dado de lleno**

"Está bien"**, visto en texto, parecería que hubiera sido fácil, pero nada más lejos de la realidad; tras enviar ese mensaje, remiró tembloroso su área baja y palpaba tímidamente la suave ropa interior, sintiendo escalofríos, **"Espera un momento, es que soy bastante tímido en estas cosas"

**El desconocido respondió, no muy escuetamente, **"Está bien, tengo tiempo… ya no creo que mi amigo venga"

**Shindou, tras duda, comenzó a bajarse su ropa interior, sintiendo el tacto del satén moverse de la entrepierna a la punta de su pie, **-A… h… duele-**, tuvo que situar la mano derecha en su entrepierna para acariciarla obscenamente, y con la izquierda, teclear, **"Ya estoy"

"Te imagino bastante duro ahí abajo"

-Pero… qué…-**, Se sorprendió ante ese comentario, sabía que no le estaba viendo, pero intuía todo lo que le pasaba, claro que, al fin y al cabo podía llegar a ser bastante obvio, **"Sí, lo estoy"

"Solo de pensarlo ya me estoy tocando"

**Por cada mensaje subido de tono que llegaba, Shindou se planteaba que esa fuese la primera y única vez que hiciera eso, **"Yo también, estoy bastante excitado ya"

**El desconocido recordaba lo que se había dicho varios mensajes antes, **"Yo estoy a punto… ¿quieres que pongamos la cámara? Quiero ver tu cuerpo"

"Está bien"**, tragó saliva, sabía que no quería hacerlo, pero su excitación impedía pensar con lógica. Shindou se miró el pelo para observar que estaba lo más diferente posible a como solía estar, pero cuando fue a encender la cámara, el otro ya lo había hecho; la cámara del desconocido se mostraba negra, cargando…**

**Cargando…**

**Cargando…**

**Y la imagen salió:**

…

…

-¿¡KIRINO!?

**Ese pelo rosa, esos ojos… Era su compañero y su mejor amigo, vestido de tal manera… y enseñando áreas indebidas**

-¿¡SHI… SHINDOU!?

**En la pantalla del ordenador de Kirino se podía ver a su capitán, a su mejor amigo, vestido de maid, como dijo; con el pelo un poco más suelto… y, por suerte, debido a la relativa largura del traje, solo a su mano salir de ahí abajo en el momento que había dado un respingo**

**Se produjo un incómodo silencio, que solo era el preludio de una larga tanda de explicaciones, por los gestos de ambos, intentando ordenar ideas, que en Kirino eran mucho más notables**

-¿Qué demonios haces…?-**, Shindou fue el primero en intervenir, con la cabeza agachada, cubriendo parte de su vista hacia la pantalla del ordenador**

**Kirino, con retardo, se tapó con la falda lo mejor que podía, **-Pero… ¿y tú?... así… vestido…

**Durante varios minutos, la conversación pasó a ser una serie de reproches a la idea de travestismo del otro, que nunca obtenían respuesta, como si fuera un debate entre dos facciones enfrentadas**

**Tras eso, se hizo el silencio**

-… creía que te habías ido a dormir-**, dijo Shindou, aun abochornado**

-Me había quedado dormido mientras esperaba… hehe… he…-**, la risa de Kirino se denotaba muy falsa, no logrando animar el ambiente, evidentemente, **-Hf… tras eso, imaginé que te habías cansado de esperar y me puse a… hacer esto

-Pero no creía que tu fueras de esos que acudía a estos chats…-** Shindou tuvo que estirarse, **-¿Y ahora qué?, creo que se me han quitado las ganas de chatear

**Kirino no respondió, sintiéndose él ahora culpable de todo el caos, aunque su cuerpo le deparaba otra respuesta, **-Nh… maldita sea… ahora tendré que ir al baño a… acabar…

**Shindou suspiró, **-Kirino… se que te sonará mal… ¿pero quieres que acabemos?, ¿ya para qué?

-S… Shindou…

**Y así fue como los dos amigos pasaron juntos la más extraña experiencia sexual de sus vidas; al acabar, se hicieron una tímida despedida y cortaron la transmisión. Cuando se vieran en persona tendrían que aclarar ciertas cosas… en secreto**


End file.
